Dream Girl
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: A ranger and a girl are alone. Is it real or just a dream? MF


_I don't own this show or its character. If I did it would be so much better and I mean soooo much better. I'm doing this because I hit a block with my stories and one shots are easy and help me think. review if you want. You can put any ranger of MF but I did this with the red ranger, Nick I think, in mind. Sorry if I got his name wrong. I've had this up under another account and thats why its the same. So, don't bitch._

**Dream Girl**

In a beautiful flower covered area that was full of wild flowers and other plants that one did not see every day, a young woman sat on the ground looking down at a flower that was all alone. All alone just like she was all alone with no one around. Or so she thought. A man around her age stood at too far away. His was hidden by shadows, but he could see her.

He could she her perfectly from her beautiful gold locks that covered her face to the red colored flower she was looking at. Her dress was a plan black that showed a lot of skin. It was something she would be to shy to wear. She looked lost in thought. Something he had only seen now a then and she still looked beautiful.

He gave a smile at this sight and with out knowing what he was doing, spoke her name. "Clare" He hoped to God she did not hear him, but she did. She turned her head to face him. An act that did not take long, but seemed so slow to him and his beating heart. The wind blow against her face and danced within her hair.

She let out a small laugh, but stopped and placed her hand over her mouth. She blushed in embarrassment, but he smiled in awe as he heard her laugh. "You shouldn't be embarest. I like your laugh. Its...nice"

She looked up at him and smiled for just a bit, but then frowned just as quickly. He know something was wrong. He could read tell it was killing her, but as he was about to ask she spoke. "There's something wrong with me. I can feel it." He moves to sat by her to tell her other whys but the words didn't come out. Instead he just pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him.

"Clare there is nothing wrong with you" She opens her lips to speak and he places a hand to hash her. He wanted her to know. He had to tell her now or he would never tell her. She looks down, but he pulls her face back up. "Clare you may not get ever spell right, and that's ok, but there is and never will be anything wrong with you. You are beautiful and caring. Clare I..I"

She looks into his eyes for the first time in ages. "You what?" She hangs on every word he said. She wishes to know why he has this hold every her. She thinks to herself 'Could I every have this kind of hold on him.' She bits her lip as she thinks that was a foolish thought. If only she knew it were true.

He looks into her eyes unsure if he should tell her. He wanted to tell her to him there was nothing wrong with her because to him she was perfect. He leans down and their lips touch. It started out soft and for a moment he feels bad, but then he feels her deepen the kiss. She feels the same way he dose. He smiles at this and so dose she. The wind blows by softly and everything fades away.

A young man lays fast asleep in his bed dreaming. Dream the same dream he was had since he met _'her'._ The sun lights up the the room. He wishes it wasn't just a dream, but it always is. No moment of magic can change this and he knows. She's become his dream girl. The girl he wants more then anything in the world. The girl he thinks he can never have.

If only he knew. If only he knew that he was her dream boy. That some how, by magic and by their love for each other, she was this dream too. That she has had it since the day they first met. If only they knew that their dreams are something more then dreams. That they are real. Every touch, every breathe was, is real. But they can never bring themselves to talk about it. Too bad they love and the love is returned, but they may never know.

She's his dream girl and he's her dream boy.

_So what do you think? This is my first power rangers fic and I don't watch so it may seem off, but I tried right? Right! So R&R_


End file.
